1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pouch for packaging a product and, more specifically, to a flexible pouch with a curvilinear bottom shape for packaging a product and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. Examples of containers include a cup, a metal can, a plastic bottle, a glass bottle or a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line.
Flexible pouches have been used for some time to distribute noncarbonated beverages, such as fruit juice and the like. However, their use with other types of beverages, including carbonated beverages, has been limited. With respect to carbonated beverages, the presently available materials are somewhat permeable, thereby allowing loss of the internal carbon dioxide gas from the pouch and its replacement with oxygen. The presence of oxygen in the filled pouch increases the chance of bacteria forming, or may affect the taste. The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed and/or filled using a machine, such as a horizontal form-fill-seal machine with a single or multiple lanes, a flat bed pouch machine, a vertical form-fill machine, or the like.
While the above described pouch functions well, the seam may be susceptible to leakage, depending on the product contained therein and the manufacturing technique used to form the pouch. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flexible pouch with an improved bottom seal, and an improved method of making such a flexible pouch, that can be used to hold various types of products.